


Mahō Shōnen no Kaibutsu Bōifurendo

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (to come), Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Gaping, Come Inflation, Crossdressing, Demons, Drug Use, Forbidden Love, I just want you to know what to expect, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Is slime that makes you high a drug??, M/M, Magical Boys, Most of this comes in Part 2, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Secret Identity, Slime, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, very lightly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Mayhem Mouse is gorgeous.  Mako sees him on TV all the time.  He has glossy blonde hair and a bright smile that captures the hearts and souls of anyone who sees him.  He has delicate mouse ears and a long, thin tail that never stops twitching.The news covers him like clockwork.  Tragedy strikes; Mayhem Mouse shows up; cameras appear like magic; Mako watches from afar.Not tonight.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MurasakiDoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiDoku/gifts).



> This was a patron reward for Roobios. This and part 2 were her 5k+ reward and part 3 is her monthly 500 word drabble.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fastest and funnest fic I've written in a long time. Part two will post next week. Until then....... Magical Boy with a Monster Boyfriend is go.

Mayhem Mouse is gorgeous.  Mako sees him on TV all the time.  He has glossy blonde hair and a bright smile that captures the hearts and souls of anyone who sees him.  He has delicate mouse ears and a long, thin tail that never stops twitching.  

 

The news covers him like clockwork.  Tragedy strikes; Mayhem Mouse shows up; cameras appear like magic; Mako watches from afar.

 

Not tonight.  

 

His disguise is a large human.  He can hide his monstrous features, but he can’t hide his size.  To counter this, he appears to be plain, he doesn’t talk often, and he uses a shit load of magic.  It’s a strong enough combination that the people streaming past him don’t spare him a second glance as they run away from the flames and falling chunks of building that Mayhem Mouse and Reaper of Darkness are showering the city block with.

 

A high, echoing giggle rings through the area, punctuated by the pop of Mayhem Mouse’s concussion mines as he hops from one roof to another.  Mako moves forward, his attention on the explosions and darkness swirling above the city.

 

They’re gearing up for the final showdown.  Mako can feel it.  Mayhem Mouse looks haggard and his uniform is torn.  His ears are folded back against his head and he’s panting.  His tail is hanging low and still.  His corset is torn and his skirt is so singed that it barely covers his knickers.

 

Mako approaches the building and starts sliding up the wall.  He moves the arms and legs of his disguise so that anyone watching won’t think a five hundred pound man is just sliding up a building and he’s almost at the top when he hears an echoing scream that gets very close very fast.  

 

He looks up with his disguise out of habit, and a pair of singed lacy panties smacks him in the face.  Long legs wrap around his head, and fingers tangle in his hair.  It takes all of Mako’s strength not to drop his disguise-- to appear to have hair for fingers to tangle in, a head for legs to wrap around.  It takes his concentration away from climbing and he begins to fall.

 

There’s no point in fighting to grab the wall.  If he does, he risks losing his disguise with Mayhem Mouse clinging to his face.

 

When they hit the ground, he cushions their fall.  He loses his shape for a split second, but manages to keep his disguise intact.

 

When he snaps back into his human shape, Mayhem Mouse is in his lap, thighs splayed across Mako’s lap and hands clinging to Mako’s shirt.

 

Mako can taste him wherever they touch.  Sweat, gunpowder, blood,  _ heat _ .  He’s blushing and flushed all over. 

 

Mako touches Mayhem Mouse and it snaps him out of the embarrassed stare he seems trapped in.

 

“Thanks, mate!” Mayhem Mouse squeaks.

 

Mako feels himself twisting.  If he had to breathe he probably wouldn’t be able to.  He’s heard that’s a thing among humans.

 

There’s a mass of darkness coming at them.

 

Mako wraps his arms around Mayhem Mouse and rolls to the side.  He hears the clink of bombs on the sidewalk, and at the same time the dark mass hits the ground, they go off.  He shields Mayhem Mouse with his body and clings to his disguise for dear life.

 

If Mayhem Mouse knew who he was…  _ what _ he was…

 

He would have to kill him.

 

Mayhem Mouse is grinning at him now, though; bright like the sun through the blood streaking his face and staining his teeth.  “G’day!” he chirps before his face suddenly goes slack and he passes out in Mako’s arms.

 

“... hi,” Mako replies as Mayhem Mouse’s magic loses its hold and he transforms into a naked, lanky young man with unremarkable, bony features and dirty blonde hair plagued by bald patches.  His right arm and leg end abruptly, and it takes Mako a moment to realize that this is what he must look like without magic.  This is the real Mayhem Mouse.

 

Mako picks him up and begins moving away from the carnage and flames.  Reaper of Darkness lies defeated in pieces behind him, a fellow demon who chose the wrong path and burns for it.

 

Mako just hopes he can keep his head long enough to find out if he’s worth a second chance.


	2. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of Roo's reward fic! This is honestly the most fun I have had writing a fic ever and I have no regrets. Enjoy!

_ Mayhem Mouse opened his eyes a sliver and peered up at Mako fearlessly.  Mako stayed where he was.  He forgot to make his disguise breathe for nearly half a minute.  He was so tired, he had used too much magic-- _

 

_ “Thanks for getting me out of there,” Mayhem Mouse said, shifting to sit up and wincing as sore joints and muscles pulled to get him upright.  Mako watched and wished he could trust himself to touch Mayhem Mouse again, but he could barely keep the stony face of his disguise up, even without the taste and feel of the man distracting him.  Besides, he might not want a couple of massive hands touching him when he just woke up. _

 

_ “Guess I owe you an arm and a leg for getting me out of there, huh?”  Mayhem Mouse said with a cheeky grin.  He had two gold molars.  His teeth were even but discolored. _

 

_ Mako wanted to taste his mouth. _

 

_ “I’ll settle for a kiss,” Mako said, accidentally pitching his voice too low.   _

 

_ Mayhem Mouse’s reaction was immediate.  He let out a shiver and then reached up to curl his fingers in Mako’s silver hair again; it took all Mako’s effort to maintain his disguise.  He never thought that trying to maintain a lack of expression would be a problem, since it’s usually the other way around.  The fact that he had made a joke spoke volumes for his social improvement. _

 

_ “Shit,  _ I’ll _ settle for that,” Mayhem Mouse said as he dragged himself up to press his lips to Mako’s. _

 

It was their first kiss, and the only one that Mako didn’t have to break for fear of things going too far.  In the months since, he has learned that Mayhem Mouse’s real name is Jamie.  Jamie is nearly the complete opposite of Mayhem Mouse.  He’s an asshole who likes to build things, like the motorized wheelchair he uses to get around.  If asked why he won’t use prosthetics, he will make a minimum of three genitalia jokes and then brush the person off as not worth talking to.  If someone tries to help him without him specifically asking for it, he will go boneless in his chair and stare at them like the “insufferable cunt” they are-- his words, not Mako’s.

 

He’s so different from how Mako imagined him, but he is equal parts surprising and wonderful.  

 

And he’s probably going to die tomorrow.

 

The demons have rallied.  After centuries of in-fighting, they have joined forces to take the earth from those they view as a pitiful means to an end.  They asked Mako to join them, they asked all the demons who have gained a will to live and grow among the humans to join them, but Mako is too attached to this world.  Too attached to Jamie.  He will suffer with his attachments and it will be worth it.

 

Jamie picks at his hair and eyebrows as he watches TV.  Mako sits with him, cradling Jamie’s head in his lap and leaving him to his nervous ticks.  He trails his hand up and down Jamie’s bare torso, tasting him with each stroke and wishing he could wrap him up in his safe embrace, taste him with more than a few tentacles at a time.  Jamie’s anxiety tastes sour, but beneath the worry, he tastes as sweet as the day they met.  

 

Mako wishes he could see that grin one more time, but it feels selfish to ask Jamie to cheer up.  

 

Jamie suddenly sits up when a commercial ends and shuffles onto his knees so that he can straddle Mako’s lap.  The gut that his glamor has to have to hide his core’s girth keeps Jamie from sinking into Mako, but he wants him to.  He wants to cradle him in his appendages and reassure him.  He wants to envelope him and protect him from the world until the demons come for them and Mako attempts to destroy them all for encroaching on the domestic life he has made with his human.  He’s going to be fighting tomorrow too.  He’s going to drop the human shell he wears, the uncomfortable trappings of a large, middle aged human, and even if Jamie hates him for what he is, he is going to fight at Jamie’s side and protect him until his magic and appendages run dry.

 

Jamie starts kissing him while Mako laments the measures he has to take to stay with him, but once his tongue slides past Mako’s lips, he can’t help but wrap his disguise’s arms around Jamie.  A heady groan rumbles in his core.  Jamie kisses him furiously and his hand leaves Mako’s hair to fumble with his own belt.  

 

Mako draws back and twists beneath Jamie.  He won’t be able to keep his magical form.  He won’t be able to stay with Jamie tonight if he--

 

“Mako, _ please _ ,” Jamie says, his left hand pressing on Mako’s gut hard.  If he presses too hard, his hand will pop through--

 

“Ow, that hurts,” Mako says, trying to drag Jamie’s hand away, but Jamie shakes his head and then headbutts through Mako’s disguise’s face.  Mako drops the glamor to avoid suffocating Jamie with his magic on instinct and then realizes the horror of what he’s done when Jamie falls into him.  He’s finally able to  _ hold _ Jamie for the first time.  Shit, shit, he isn’t supposed to find out until tomorrow.  He’s going to hate Mako, he’s going to accuse him of being a demon spy and kill him--

 

“Hooly dooley,  _ finally _ .”

 

Mako’s frantic thoughts grind to a halt at Jamie’s exalted laughter.  He’s not struggling or transforming to fight Mako.  He’s stretching out in the vast, untangling web of Mako’s appendages and he tastes--

 

Sweet and salty.  Happy and horny.  It’s infectious and Mako wastes no time in unbuckling Jamie’s belt and sliding his pants from his slim hips.

 

“Is this okay?” Mako asks, not moving a fake mouth for the first time in years.  Just.  Asking.  All of his attention is finally able to focus on Jamie, and it feels like a hundred tons has been lifted from him.

 

“This is aces, lovie.  Christ,  _ keep going _ .”  Jamie shifts to really take in the gigantic mass of pink tentacles he’s lying in and whistles as he turns over, pressing his cock to the constantly slipping and moving appendages.  “Which one do I touch to make you feel good?”  He asks, looking around eagerly like Mako might be hiding something from him.  

 

“All of them,” Mako says honestly, his tentacles around Jamie’s hips immediately beginning to slip and slide against his cock.  For the first time in weeks, Mako is  _ wet _ .  His slime coats his tentacles and now it’s all over Jamie, covering him in his lover’s scent.

 

“ _ All of them _ ,” Jamie repeats with a delighted giggle.  “Only got one hand, mate.”

 

“I’ll touch you,” Mako replies, trying not to get overwhelmed by all of the sensations at once.  Jamie’s taste and scent and the pleasant vibrations he makes when Mako’s tentacles stroke and probe him curiously are intoxicating.  He hasn’t felt this much in so long...

 

“Go up,” Jamie begs, kissing a few slimy tentacles and licking the ooze from his lips greedily.  “Bugger me, Mako.  You’re slick enough, ain’t ya?”

 

Mako laughs, but not in the way humans are used to.  All of his appendages vibrate at a low frequency and it causes Jamie to make noises that Mako can’t identify but he wants more of them.  One of his tentacles gently begins to slide up Jamie’s ass.  When it meets resistance, it secretes more slime before it carefully squeezes in.

 

“Another…” Jamie begs, and Mako aquieses.  The second tentacle pulls more of those sounds from Jamie, and Mako has a hard time adding singular tentacles afterward.  He wants all of his appendages in Jamie at once, and by the way Jamie keeps panting, “more, more,  _ fuck _ Mako, fill me up,” he wants all of Mako in his ass too.  Mako squeezes as much of himself in as he can before he tastes the sharp tang of pain from Jamie and he forces himself to stop.  

 

“Keep going…” Jamie pants against a tentacle cradling his face, but Mako doesn’t shove more of himself in.  Instead, he starts thrusting in and out of Jamie’s ass.  The taste and heat of him makes Mako’s slime increase and the movement becomes easier.  The wanton way he groans and begs for more, says Mako’s name and  _ yes, yes, fuck, yes _ , like it’s the only way he can keep breathing is just so slick-worthy.  

 

Mako slides his special tentacle against Jamies lips, and he readily opens his mouth to accept it.  Mako slips past Jamie’s lips and he sucks and tongues it eagerly.  Mako moans and thrusts his tentacle deeper, the fluid from his special tentacle squirting down Jamie’s throat.

 

The effect is nearly instant.  

 

Mako has seen Jamie transform before, but he’s never tasted it, never felt the raw magical power rolling off of him and into his skin.  Mako uses his own magic to protect himself from the angelic archana subsuming his boyfriend.  His tentacles slip out of Jamie and he coils his appendages in close, waiting for the transformation to end, using a bit of magic to watch his change, to enjoy the majesty of it.

 

Jamie rises into the air, every pore glowing a bright orange as streaks of light and darkness weave into his armor.  The corset is first.  It cinches tightly around Jamie’s waist and Mako is already itching to undo the ties in the back.  The skirt starts out as a wide ribbon of fluttering orange and slowly makes its way around Jamie’s waist a few times before going rigid and pleating, then falling to just below his ass cheeks before they plumpen with magic. Thigh high stockings and arm length gloves glow around Jamie’s limbs and stumps and then solidify into orange silk with gold composite boots around his feet and shins.  The magic gives him his right arm and leg back.  Mayhem Mouse doesn’t care, but Jamie hates the the thought that he’s incomplete without magic.  

 

Jamie’s dark brown, delicate ears and tail unfurl, and he lets out a cry as his circlet clamps around his head-- the source of his weapons and defensive powers.  White, red and brown mottled feathers fan out at Jamie’s crown, and his hair, patchy and unwashed previously, becomes a full, silky blonde mane that flops attractively across his brow.

 

The last thing that glows into existence are his panties.  Lacy and perfect and bulged by his still-hard cock.

 

Jamie touched his feet down gracefully on the coffee table and takes a deep, steadying breath.

 

It draws Mako back from his surprise and awe.  The only explanation that occurs to him is that Jamie intends to kill him now.  He stays where he is, splayed across the entire couch and part of him dipping onto the floor.

 

“I love you,” Mako says as he awaits his demise.

 

Jamie lets out a bright laugh and rips the circlet from his brow before he’s on Mako again, letting the divine blessing fall to the floor carelessly as he throws himself back into Mako’s depths.  “Love you too, but I dunno what the fuck that was,” he says, annoyance electric on his skin. “I’ve never just randomly transformed in the middle of fucking.”  Mako wraps a few tentacles around him again with uncertainty. 

 

“Do you want to keep going?” Mako asks, tugging on Jamie’s tail idly.  

 

Jamie uses his hands to struggle the confining silk and lace panties down his legs and off his booted feet.  He gives up when they get hung on the heels and Mako takes over.  He has plenty of tentacles to spare.  “Fuck yeah, I do,” he says, uncoiling himself and stretching out across Mako again.  “I want you to shove as many of these things inside me as you can and then more-- I feel like I can go all night, now.  Shit.”  

 

Mako doesn’t need to be told twice.  His tentacles rip at Jamie’s uniform where it sticks to his ass and thighs and then they worm their way back into his ass.  He’s tight again, so the pain flares quickly, but Mako patiently works him open again, slicker and more desperate this time around.  

 

The corset rips beneath the fury of four appendages and Mako doesn’t even bother working it all the way off before two keen tentacles start rolling Jamie’s nipples against their round tips.

 

Jamie pulls a tentacle to his mouth and starts sucking on it, lapping at Mako’s slime until he fills that hole too, bringing a muffled gurgle out of Jamie’s throat with ever additional tentacle he shoves in. As Jamie swallows the slime accumulating in his mouth, Mako forces more out of the tentacles in Jamie’s mouth as the ones in his ass start pumping again.  

 

The tentacles at Jamie’s chest stop rolling his nipples and they band together to pinch at them, getting a moderate grip and then slipping, attempting to twist and succeeding just enough for sensation, but not enough to really make pleasure pulse.  Mako feels the frustration bubbling through Jamie’s skin, and he vibrates at how fun it is to tease Jamie, to feel his frustration, need and desperation all melded into one sweet, messy sensation that Mako has come to associate with humanity.  Jamie is the pinnacle of human emotion for him.  He’s so eccentric and vocal and he feels so vibrantly that even when he was disguised, Mako could feel emotions rolling off of him.  Even if it made hiding difficult, Mako always loved touching Jamie.

 

Tears streak Jamie’s face, but his hands hold the mass of tentacles firmly in front of his mouth, not allowing Mako to withdraw them.  He swallows regularly, occasionally sucking like it will help him get more out faster.  Slime and drool dribbles down his chin.  More tentacles curl around Jamie’s cock and balls and they work greedily, tasting the bitter precome leaking from his tip and wanting more.  

 

Mako finds a spot inside Jamie that makes him dribble more, and he pushes it again and again, enjoying the vibrations Jamie’s desperate, high pitched noises send through his core.  He slides his special tentacle all over Jamie, uncertain whether he wants to see what will happen when he inserts it again.  It’s thicker and firmer than this other appendages, so it will likely have to take the place of several.

 

For now, this is fine.  Milking Jamie and feeling him writhe are exquisite sensations.

 

Jamie comes with a muffled sob.  He contorts and wiggles hard and jerky in Mako’s embrace and then goes still, panting through his nose and swallowing the excess slime in his mouth, drooling it out the sides of his mouth in waves. Mako slowly slides his tentacles out of Jamie, gives him a moment to breathe before he searches for his own release.

 

“That was… hooly dooley… how long…?”  Jamie doesn’t look for the clock.  He’s exhausted and flushed, he tastes like he just finished a long battle and Mako is expecting him to transform back into a human any second.  

 

“An hour… maybe more.  I would like to go a little longer.   I want to come inside you,” Mako says, his tentacles petting and stroking and holding Jamie lovingly.  They are almost as fond of him as Mako is.

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Jamie goes limp in his grasp and sighs.  “Fill me any time, mate, for as long as you want.  You’re a grand fuck.”

 

Mako vibrates with laughter again, and Jamie giggles at the tickling tentacles pressing against his soft cock.

 

Mako begins sliding tentacles inside Jamie again.  He teases the spot he found, making Jamie moan and buck in his grasp as he slowly and carefully begins to slip his special tentacle into Jamie’s ass.  He’s so open, gaping and squishy from Mako’s slime, and the heat of him feels a hundred times more powerful against this tentacle than all the others combined.  He starts thrusting eagerly, his other appendages holding Jamie still as he fucks him hard and fast with his largest, firmest tentacle.  Tentacles band up and down Jamie’s thighs and there’s one still holding his tail, giving it a little tug when he drags Jamie back down on his pressing tentacle.

 

“Mako… oh, fuck yeah, Mako,  _ yes _ ,” Jamie moans now that there isn’t anything obstructing his mouth.  He squeezes his ass around Mako and it makes him ram into Jamie harder, grip his thighs harder, pull his tail harder.  It feels so good.  Jamie tastes so good.  Jamie  _ is so good _ .

 

“ **_Jamie_ ** ,” Mako booms, his tentacles all beginning to vibrate at once.  “Jamie,” he repeats, softer.  The tentacles not wrapped around Jamie tense and coil and Mako rams his special tentacle into Jamie harder and faster, desperation fueling him. His tentacles around Jamie’s thighs bruise, and the one around his tail is so slimy and greedy that it begins slipping with every tug until it loses its grip on his tail and gives up, curled against Mako’s core in absolute ecstatic agony.

 

When he comes, it’s in an explosion of slime.  Every single tentacle he has splooges, then relaxes and begins weeping, all except the special one still hammering in and out of Jamie’s ass.  It fills him like a hose.

 

It slowly softens, still pumping into Jamie, emptying Mako’s juices into him and swelling his belly.  He hasn’t come so forcefully in at least a century.  His tired, lazy, dripping tentacles climb up the mound he’s made of Jamie’s stomach.  He’s bulging with slime, positively bursting with it and Mako greedily keeps him plugged up with his still thrusting tentacle.  As it starts to lose mass and slime begins to leak past, Mako plugs the holes, worming more tentacles into Jamie and wringing keening noises from the beautiful man twitching and panting in his clutches.

 

Jamie wraps his hands around two of Mako’s tentacles and pets them to keep his hands busy while Mako holds him still, holds his legs wide and continues to luxuriate in the feel of his own slime swelling Jamie to the point that he looks pregnant with it.

 

“I have not given my seed in a long time,” Mako rumbles contentedly, a few tentacles creeping up to slide against Jamie’s lips, then inside his mouth when he opens up and licks at them.

 

Jamie says something around the tentacles in his mouth, and Mako pulls them back so that he can understand him, though he can already feel the emotions behind the words.  Regret mixed with contentment.  Nervousness and curiosity in equal measure.

 

“Wish we’d done this sooner,” he says, then licks his lips and clears slime from his throat.  “Why did you disguise yourself for so long?”  He nearly sounds hurt.

 

“I am a demon, Jamie,” Mako points out.

 

“So?”

 

“You kill demons,” Mako says before pressing another tentacle into Jamie’s mouth.  He doesn’t want to talk about this.  He doesn’t want to come back to reality yet.

 

Jamie sucks on the tentacle for half a second before pulling it away and wriggling over to lie on his stomach.  His slime-inflated gut presses down on the knotted bases of a few tentacles and Mako feels like he’s going to lose his mind as aftershocks of pleasure pulse through him, collecting into a ball of fiery sensation before radiating out through his tentacles.  A thick, oozing layer of slime coats him again and he smears it all over Jamie.  Tasting himself on a human shouldn’t be this  _ good _ .

 

“I kill bad demons,” Jamie says, reaching his hands down into Mako’s core and beginning to rub where the tentacles tangle together, going harder and faster when Mako begins to leak slime all over again.  “You’re Mako,” he says, kissing a trembling tentacle near his face and smiling when it strokes his cheek dotingly, leaving a thick trail of ooze.  “My Mako,” he adds, his hand leaving off when Mako’s special tentacle starts pumping with renewed vigor.

 

“My Jamie,” Mako replies, cursing himself for being so blind-- well, he technically is, magic aside-- but to be so ignorant to Jamie’s wants and needs.  He was selfish and dumb for waiting so long— waiting until Jamie is about to die the next day in defense of the world.  “How long have you known?” he asks, his tentacles spreading Jamie’s ass cheeks wider, allowing him to fuck deeper.

 

Jamie croons and bucks, his cock hard again.

 

“I’m magic, you dumb cunt,” he points out, and Mako has to concede that, yes, he is a dumb cunt.  “I knew from the moment I woke up with a giant pink slime trying to look roughly human sized beside me.”

 

Mako vibrates with laughter and the moan that comes out of Jamie’s throat breaks in the middle.  This will be the last time, then Jamie will need to rest.  

 

Mako can finally stretch out with him, he can finally envelope Jamie in his appendages and warmth instead of cramming himself into his magical disguise and hoping it doesn’t come undone in the middle of the night.

 

Mako slimes again and Jamie groans at the pressure, twisting and turning as Mako fills him so much that even the tentacles he slips in to stop leaks can’t contain his load.

 

Jamie wiggles around so that he’s not putting pressure on his stomach and some of the oozing lessens, but he’s not meant to have so much inside him.  He looks blissfully happy about it, though, and he rubs his belly contently.

 

Mako slips a few tentacles around Jamie’s prick, nearly hidden between the swell of his stomach and the dip of his thighs.

 

“Shit, mate, I don’t know if I can…”Jamie admits, his hips jerking and jostling the swollen bubble of his abdomen.

 

Mako creates suction using goopy slimed tentacles and keeps working Jamie’s tired cock.

 

Jamie whines and twists and flails his legs and arms, but he comes again after an eternity of fighting it out. Mako absorbs the salty ejaculate and smears a slimy kiss against Jamie’s softening shaft with his tentacle.

 

Jamie laughs and turns on his side to curl up inside Mako.  The tentacles in his ass slowly, sleepily slip out one by one, releasing the deluge of slime and juice that had been trapped inside him. “You okay on the couch?” he asks with a yawn.

 

Mako vibrates in answer and wraps Jamie up in his folds.

 

——-

 

When they wake up the next morning, neither of them notice anything unusual.  Jamie struggles out of Mako’s folds and stands to stretch.  His ass is still leaking from last night, and Mako slides a tentacle up his leg to tease him.

 

Jamie laughs and playfully pushes Mako’s tentacle away before walking off to the bathroom for a piss.

 

Mako has a feeling something is wrong, but he’s too wrapped up in how good he feels to give it a lot of thought.

 

Jamie comes running back out of the bathroom and slides to a stop.

 

Mako flicks his tentacles to show that Jamie has his attention.

 

“ ’m still Mayhem Mouse,” Jamie says.

 

All of Mako’s tentacles go still.  He uses magic to see Jamie and then he surges forward to double check with his tentacles.  Ears, tail, two legs, two arms, a stretched out and ruined stocking and his left glove falling off of him.  His skirt is stuck to his stomach with dried slime and his corset is beneath Mako.  Mako rubs Jamie’s ears in wonder, enjoying the little twitches they make at the attention. 

 

“Shit,” Mako says, at a loss.  He doesn’t know how angel magic works, but he is pretty sure that having sex with a demon isn’t supposed to make it  _ stronger _ .

 

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Jamie says, walking over and sliding his ripped corset from beneath Mako’s bulk.  “I don’t know how to put this shit on!”

 

“Can you change back?” Mako asks, trying to flip through their options.  The demons were descending at noon.  They didn’t have time for this.

 

Jamie shakes his head.  “It always goes away when I sleep,” he says, looking down at his hands and wiggling his fingers.  “I don’t feel tired… even though I used all my stamina last night, and I’ve been in Mayhem Mode for a long time, I don’t feel drained.”

 

His tail swishes and Mako pokes a lazy tentacle at it.  They curl around each other and Mako wishes he could smile.

 

“I feel… stronger…” Jamie says, a little awe in his voice that brings Mako’s attention back from the sweet relationship his tentacle was striking up with Mayhem Mouse’s tail.

 

“You’re Mayhem Mouse,” Mako points out, though something in the way Jamie is staring at his own hands makes him pay more attention.

 

Jamie shakes his head and picks up his corset, beginning to re-lace it as he thinks.  “Not like that,” he says.

 

Mako vibrates and then slides off the couch and into his disguise.

 

When Mako puts on his human appearance, Jamie nearly drops the corset in dismay.  He opens his mouth to speak, but barely gets out, “you don’t have to—“ before Mako presses his lips to Jamie’s.  Mako dips a tentacle past Jamie’s teeth to taste him before pulling away and offering him a rare smile.

 

“I’m just doing it to help you,” he promises, taking the corset from him and unlacing it so that he can put the bodice on Jamie before doing up the strings.  “Tentacles are fine for ripping this thing off, but putting it back on needs more finesse.”

 

“Seemed pretty finesse last night,” Jamie points out cheekily.

 

Mako makes his disguise smile out of habit and they lapse into silence.  Suddenly, the weight from last night is back, and he wants to take Jamie and run.  He doesn’t know where, just somewhere the demons can't find them and they can have this life together— now that Mako doesn’t feel like he has to hide.

 

“What are you thinkin’?” Jamie asks.  

 

It’s a common question.  Mako lapses into silence often without realizing that it makes his human boyfriend feel awkward.

 

Mako lets out a considering hum to let Jamie know he is trying to find a good answer.

 

“I’m thinking about you and me running away from this bullshit and finding a nice island or something,” Mako admits.

 

Jamie laughs and, once his corset is knotted, he turns to wrap his arms around Mako’s neck and presses kisses to his lips and cheeks.  

 

“You’re sweet, but I’m Mayhem Mouse.  I gotta stand and fight.  They’re goin’ after the whole world and if they don’t get us here, they will somewhere else,” he points out, but Mako can hear the downswing in his voice.  Jamie is probably clawing at the inside wanting to say  _ fuck this _ and run with Mako.  When he was Mayhem Mouse, something always took over and made him care where he would normally be apathetic.  It made him  _ good. _

 

Mako brushes Jamie’s hair back from his face, and it stays slicked back from the coagulating slime still in it from the previous night.  He probably should have showered before putting his uniform on, but that isn’t something Jamie puts emphasis on.

 

“Just remember I’m your biggest fan,” Mako tells him, cupping Jamie’s cheek so that the tangle of tentacles forming his hand can taste and stroke Jamie’s face.

 

Jamie lets out a delighted laugh and throws himself around Mako.

 

Mako allows his disguise to pop out of existence and holds Jamie close, stroking every inch of exposed skin with his tentacles, taking one last taste and feel before they both die on the battlefield.

 

“We’re not gonna die,” Jamie tells him firmly.

 

Mako busies his tentacles with spreading Jamie’s legs and sliding his panties up and into place.

 

Jamie grabs one of Mako’s tentacles and stares into the tip.  “I dunno where your face is or if you have one—“

 

“I don’t,” Mako confirms as he straightens the lone stocking that is still on Jamie’s leg and guides the other one back up his slim leg.

 

Jamie bops the tentacle with his index finger and it makes Mako jolt in surprise.

 

“We aren’t.  Going to die.” Jamie says with painstaking emphasis.

 

Mako finishes straightening Jamie’s uniform and wraps himself around Jamie one last time.  “I love you,” he tells him.

 

Jamie smiles and kisses the tentacle nearest to his face.  “I dunno what you did to me last night, but I feel like I can do anything,” he says, taking a deep breath and sighing.  “And I think it’s all thanks to your huge load.”

 

Mako vibrates with laughter and squeezes Jamie one last time.  “ _ Loads _ ,” he points out as he reluctantly lets him go and puts his disguise back on. Jamie fetches his circlet from where he had thrown it last night and Mako aches to keep a hand on him.

 

Jamie fits it around his head and wiggles his ears to make sure he has it in just the right spot before grinning. “Alright, let’s go kick some demon ass.”


	3. The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the third part of Roo's AU. She might want more in the future, so if you want to see any future bits, stay tuned ;)
> 
> This one's a bit of a riff on the Avengers epilogueal Shawarma scene.

The shawarma is flavorful, packed with seasoned meat and plenty of vegetables.  Jamie is on his second one, voracious after spending any amount of time as Mayhem Mouse.  Mako is wrapped around him, tentacles running along his bare skin, sluggishly smearing slime across wounds and wiping blood and dirt from Jamie as they sit in one of the restaurant's booths.

Jamie rips off a chunk of pastry with just enough filling to be savory and slides his hand down into the cocoon of tentacles wrapped around his aching body. Mako doesn’t take the morsel immediately, but after a few seconds, drowsy tentacles take the offered food.  Once Mako absorbs the food, his tentacles ripple around Jamie, subsuming more of him until Jamie has trouble getting the rest of the food to his face.

“Lovie, relax,” Jamie says patiently, watching a little of the meat drop out of the wrap.  It hits Mako’s tentacles wrapped around Jamie’s feet andthe tentacles slowly shift so that the meat sinks between them. 

The tentacles reluctantly loosen and Jamie is able to take another bite for himself.  “You’re being ridiculous,” he tells Mako after a few more hungry bites. “I’m fine.  Just tired and…” he glances at the ruins around them and swallows before continuing, “bit sore.”  The front half of the shop was taken out in the battle, and there’s several buildings either still on fire or no longer aflame because they collapsed into rubble around them.

Mako hasn’t spoken to him since the last of the demons fell.  As soon as Jamie transformed back from Mayhem Mouse, Mako swept him up in his tentacles and refused to unwind.

Jamie took a nap—though passing out might be more accurate— and then woke up in a shawarma shop with a screaming cook brandishing a skillet and several terrified civilians.  

Mako vibrates and Jamie doesn’t know what it means, but it’s probably the human equivalent of a snort.  It sends a tingle through him and Jamie shoves the last of the shawarma into his mouth before snuggling down in his tentacle boyfriend pod.

They were a fucking vicious team.  Jamie would run out of energy every few hours during the long and vicious battle, and Mako would always there when he fell naked and useless to the ground.  Pink tentacles protected his helpless human form while a thick, rigid tentacle pressed its way inside him.  It didn’t take much for his limbs to fill with power, his entire body glowed and then waned once he was fully transformed, limbs intact and uniform ready to get ripped apart again.

Mako’s tentacles tighten around Jamie’s hips and a few of his small tentacles tease Jamie’s ass, gentle against the raw edges that didn’t quite recover during his various transformations. 

Jamie clenches his jaw and grips one of Mako’s tentacles hard.  “The world isn’t dying anymore, love.  Get your tentacles away from there and find a nice comfortable place to relax so I can take a long nap before the media comes.”

Mako shifts around Jamie, the tentacles at his entrance falling away.  A few appendages gently, curiously, touch his buttocks before moving away as Mako starts moving them out of the restaurant.  Jamie’s eyes drop closed and he lets out a sigh.  He would never have made it through the battles without his monster boyfriend, and he trusts him to keep him safe now that it’s over.

“I love you,” Jamie mumbles softy.

Mako vibrates in reply, and it’s gentle enough that it lulls Jamie to sleep.


	4. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about how Mako calms Jamie down from an anxiety attack. Hint: tentacles and slime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Roobios's fic for February. I got hung up on what to title it and forgot to post it oooooops.
> 
> There's a warning for the implication that Mako used to be a non-con tentacle monster.

Mako feels the thud rather than hears it amid the stillness of the house.  Clunks and busy noises are normal when Jamie’s home, but this is the first thing he’s heard in nearly an hour and that’s what has him looking for his partner.  He had walked in fresh from a fight, pecked Mako’s cheek, then stripped down and sauntered off to the kitchen to fix himself a snack.  After that… Mako thought he was aware and alert to everything that happened in the house, but he doesn’t recall feeling Jamie moving about.  When he enters the kitchen, Jamie is curled up in a ball on the floor, shaking.  Mako surges forward, his habitual disguise dropping as he wraps himself around Jamie and sends a forceful pulse of magic through the kitchen to sense any abbarition.  

The chairs and kitchen table shift haphazardly and all the cabinets open from the blowback.  The windows rattle before stilling again.  The only magic in the house is Mako’s and Jamie’s.

His tentacles take stock of Jamie’s welfare: his heart is racing, he has a cold sweat all over his bare skin.  Mako rubs his tentacles against Jamie, trying to comfort him.  In his worry, his tentacles went dry.  Mako forces up slime and finds himself more and more concerned with helping Jamie calm down.  He shudders from the center of his core to the tips of his tentacles.  The clear pink goo seeping out of his tentacles turns a vibrant blue.  Mako, allows it to soak into his skin and brushes a leaking tip to Jamie’s dry lips.  He stops shivering and when Mako uses a burst of magic to check his expression, he sees that Jamie’s face is slack, his mouth slightly open and his eyes have glazed over, pupils dilating until they take up his whole iris. 

Mako caresses Jamie a moment more before asking, “Jamie, what’s wrong?” Jamie doesn’t reply, just strokes the tentacles around him with his hand and stump as if admiring them.   Mako triple checks that there isn’t a present danger.  Jamie no longer feels like a cold, stiff doll in his clutches, but he isn't answering him.  He appears to be having trouble catching his breath, so Mako makes sure that his tentacles are loose and gentle.  Salty tears touch him and the taste of them makes him kick up his blue slime a notch.   _Calm_ , he tries to impress on Jamie, still waiting for him to say something, anything.

Jamie shakes his head and burrows into Mako.  It sends an erotic pulse through his mass, but he pushes back against it.  Now is not the time.

Jamie wraps his arms around a clump of tentacles and Mako tastes tears again, feels the vibration of sobs.  Mako holds Jamie and pets him, coating his entire body with the blue slime and feeling him slowly calm down again.  Jamie groans and starts thrusting against Mako after a bit and Mako wraps his tentacles around Jamie’s cock to help him along.  He feels an oily disgust at how easy it is to use this blue slime on Jamie, but it seems to work, bring him back down from whatever caused him to end up on the floor, near to breaking apart.  Mako tries to switch back to his lightly colored pink slime, but Jamie begins whining when the drugged excretion is replaced with Mako’s normal slime.

“Fuck me full of that blue stuff,” Jamie croaks, his voice brought back by his dissatisfaction.  “ ‘S so good…”

Mako begins slipping tentacles into Jamie, exuding blue slime again and feeling his lover’s shivering slowly subside.  When Mako comes the first time, Jamie clenches around him and begs him for more.  Old habits flood back to him and Mako makes Jamie come first so that he’s more pliable.  Once Jamie is relaxed and moaning in his grip, Mako begins thrusting into Jamie again, adding a new tentacles every time blue slime starts to try to leak out.  He fills Jamie two more times before he feels him go limp in his grip, asleep and likely high off his rocker from the excess of slime.  Mako takes Jamie to the bedroom and pulls Jamie’s largest plug out of the bedside table to keep the slime in, to let him ride it out while Mako calms down and tries not to focus on the past.

He lies beside Jamie, his tentacles petting him through the blanket and his knot trembling.  He hadn’t meant to use this slime again, he never needed to, Jamie was always available to him and he isn’t a monster anymore. But... it’s the quickest way to calm humans down; it makes them loose and easy.  

Even if this was for a good reason, Mako feels ill to remember the uses it has had in the past.


	5. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roo wanted domestic fluff for the month of March!

Pink slime slides down Jamie’s long, lean legs and Mako can’t leave it alone.  So long as the slime is inside him, he’s Mayhem Mouse.  He feels full and whole and it’s so blissful that he doesn’t have a guilty tinge about thinking of himself as unwhole.  His tail twitches slowly back and forth as he shifts in front of the sink, washing the dishes from their dinner.  Just before the slime reaches Jamie’s right ankle, Mako slides a tentacle across the floor and stops it from touching the tile.  He follows it up the inside of Jamie’s leg until he laughs and side steps the appendage.  The movement make more slime leak out and sloshes it around in his gut.  He can feel it and his ears twitch as he hears it gurgle in his gut; it makes a warmth race through his chest and stomach.  Jamie rests his hand on the curve of his belly with a soft noise of contentment at the feeling.  It used to be weird, but now it comforts him as it moves with him.  He squeezes his legs together and tries to tighten his ass around the plug to keep Mako in before moving again.  When he separates his legs, the slime and come create a sticky texture that makes a wet velcro sound. 

He feels Mako vibrating through the tentacles touching him and then his mouse ears swivel at the plopping noise that comes from behind him.  Jamie turns to see that Mako has melted out of his disguise. Jamie laughs and it simultaneously causes the slime to jostle around inside him and a deluge of wet slick to surge past the plug and course down his legs.  Mako’s tentacles slide up his legs to catch it before it can reach the tiles and cause a slipping hazard, despite how undone he seems by Jamie’s slime-sticky state.

Jamie bats the tentacles away with his tail when they tease above his knees and Mako settles for hanging onto Jamie’s shins and calves idly as he goes back to washing, one tentacle hanging on Jamie’s tail, holding it like a normal couple might hold hands.  “So where’d you learn to cook?” Jamie asks, swinging his tail back and forth idly as he finishes scrubbing their plates and utensils.

“I taught myself,” Mako replies matter-of-factly.

“Why? I mean, it’s real nice, but you don’t really have to eat food,” he points out.

“I thought it was important to being human,” Mako says, his tentacles massaging Jamie’s legs.

“Was it?” Jamie asks as he drains the soapy water and begins to rinse the dishes and plop them into the drying rack.

“I think so now,” Mako replies, slowly curling his tentacles up Jamie’s legs.  Jamie can sense him drawing closer and leans back when Mako wraps around Jamie’s waist and chest.

“Yeah? Why now?” he asks, slowing his movements down just to feel the way Mako’s tentacles hold him more tightly, insistently.

“Because feeding you makes me feel so…” Mako shifts around Jamie and squeezes at his legs, coils his tentacle further up his tail and gives it a light tug.  “I felt more real in this world watching you eat than I ever have before.”  Jamie feels Mako’s words more than hears them and he just wants to fall back into the tentacles for a nap.  His belly is full, his ass is full… it’s perfect for a nice, lazy evening in his boyfriend.

“That’s pretty sappy, love,” Jamie points out, but he’s smiling.  Mako slips a tentacle up to touch his lips, tracing the familiar curve of his smile.

“You make me sappy,” Mako replies before settling on Jamie and allowing him to continue working.

Jamie flushes and picks his speed back up so he can cuddle with Mako faster.  Once the last pot is flipped over on a towel, Jamie leans back and allows Mako to subsume him.  

Mako wraps himself around Jamie, teasing his skin.  It’s difficult for Jamie to settle down, but once he feels slick, warm tentacles on all sides, he closes his eyes and sighs.  “You’re gonna make me breakfast too, right?” he asks.

“Only if you do the dishes.”

They both know it’s a lie, but Jamie laughs and promises he will anyway.  That’s how it is now.  Without hesitation, fifty-fifty.


End file.
